Narutot The Continuing: Symphonic Nymphonic Buebonic Drop The Base 1
by TCandGL
Summary: IN AN EPIC CROSSOVER EVENT oru heros narutot and the Tails of Symphony kids work together on a quest to giv Colgate the sweet savory sap to help her return her voic, but when they fail they create a timewarp to end up in Ninjer Village where they meet the one and only super Ninja, Narutots! Sexy action and suspense appear and a secret is revealed in the throse of pashion!


Narutot The Continuing: Symphonic Nymphonic Buebonic Drop the Base part 1

AN: It has been a long tale since I've been on the writing, but i am back in black with a new ...story. I could'nt of anythin that rimed with black sorry. Anyway, I am here again to do the continuin of our favorite ninjer Narutot. Um, he's a ninja, he's back. And he is vagly oranj. But imoh, Narutots is a p boring shoe so I uh I did some createiv prop-prop-properis to make this story more cool. PLs enjoy and thx for all da love as always. God press. Oh and there's Tails of Sonic Symphonia. k thx

Here's the scene. Open LaLoyd and Colgate are together on da what was the name of the bird? Bird plane? They were on that bird plane. Fuck.

You hear a zp. And LaLoyd asks Colette-Colgate "Is your voice back?"

And Colgame says " "

And then LaLoyd sysa "We'll try again in two hours. And see if it helps your voic- I hear- Sheena says it's very good for your voice, your vocals, but Sheena doesn't like to drink it so...thankx Colgate, stay fresh."

And then Colgate replies with " "

So anyway we go to Find the one, the rue one and only Sheena. Sheeny is from the land of ninjers. So LaLoyda seeks her out and asks if she new some cool jootsuz to kind of make Colgate's voice feel fresher. And also she can talk again maybe.

Sheenus says no, because u already he tried to make her take hsi special sauce n it didn work so I'm all out of options.

LaLoyd askes "What if she tries ur special goo".

And SheenyWeeney says "That-that's offensive on three different levels."

...cough. Sorry I coughed. cough coughs.

Um, so yeah. They look at eacher orther kinda awkwerdly for a good 17 minutes. Not too long, but not too short. Just another typical day on bird plane.

Wait, says Sheenus, we're on the bird plane yeah?

Yeah, replies Laloyda.

If I use my hakupukusukujuku no juutzu, I can creat a space-time vaccum taht allow su to use cntrafugal forc3 to make a wormhole to travel through interdementiaonl platforms to the realm of my peeps, the ninjers. IN kohoegakooray, a ninja palace city. Because ninja science.

Wow, says LaLoyd.

And so they're off, she starts flipping gang signs like she's Tupac, and LaLoyd gets a lil half chub watching her slight\y exposed brests jiggle with each finger bang motion. In the ocean.

When she's donej, he- she hands him a cup of covefe, and give him two tim tams.

D'fuck is this, said LaLoyda.

NOW TIM TAM SLAM THIS IS PART OF THE RITUAL YA BOI said Sheenus.

LaLoyd gingerly grabs the tim tam, it's chocolate slightly melted with the warmth eminated from Sheena's hands after the blood rapidly had circulated through her hands while doing the very intensive spells to summon a rip through time and space in order to created a portal that will send them through to the ancient ninja village of her forefathers. LaLoyd knowning that this could very well rip them asunder and split them into mere atoms if done improperly, slowly and meekly nibbles the corner of the chocolately snack, his teeth staining a dark brown as they slowly imprint the soft structure of the biscuit. As it breaks off he deftly switches to the other corner toward the bottom, once again gingerly nibbling the edge to form a straw of sorts. As he does so, he makes sure to swiftly and mechanically insert the innovative tim tam straw into the coffee. He sucks vigorously, draining the cup of all of the coffee quickly before the tim tam dissovles in the heat of the drink. As he takes the hot liquid into the back of his throat, he makes sure to carefully crunch and consume the remnants of the Austrailan treat. As he does so, Sheena continues to recite her mantra and use her hands in various spirted motions to summon forth the rip in time and space itself. As she claps her hands together, her breasts bounce at just the right angle, torque and velocity to force open the portal wide, sucking them and their bird plane whole, fracturing bits and pieces of their molecules before reconstructing them on the other side. It all happened both instantly, and infinitely. In a moment of pain and ecstasy. Thus is the power of the Tim Tam Slam Jutsu.

"Wow" said LaLoyd. "That felt almost as good as Colgate earlier giving me a nice beej on the beach sippin on some Gin. Thats what u told me to do rite, it's to have her drink my sweet sap to get her voice back and do the do, ain't that what it do boo?"

"Those words were the most experienced ever," Said Shiba. "I learne dit from this legendray ninjer master miester."

"Was it Narutot? Was it him? Was it Jiraykula or Hakooshi?" asked Laloyd.

"Yeah let's make Narutot the master. He's the one that taught me." Sheeva said.

"Oh wow he must be like a really jouzu ninjer, so sugoi" said Laloyd.

"yes" sid Shiba.

So now that they were in ninja land territory, shiba mad e a few more gang signs and made them flew through twigs and leaves and stuff like that, into the sky. Her boobles fluttering in the wind as they reached peak veolocity of the flight, which is speed and direction. Nice.

"We are close to the HoeOfGakura, but now we must travel on foot because bird-planes and bird person are not a part of this period."

So they land and start on foot in the sand. It was taking too long to get to the sexy part of this story, so Sheeran did a ninja fingering to fast travel to the plot.

They walked through the front doors of Narutots office, a small cubicle.

"Narutot" said LaLoyd, "Please help us get Colgate's voice back!"

Narutot onlee had 2 get 1 of the looks to Colgate, on Colgate, and he says,

"Did u try ur sweet sap? Did you try ur succulent sauce?"

LalOyd says "She's doo for another in like 20 minutes, but liek travel time is fucked up so we'll brb."

So Sheba made a weard sloshing noise whith her cheeks, like when u pulll your cheeks and it sounds like you'r givn a dude a beej, like a sweet BJ. And they popped back to the other side.

Howeva, it was only a smoky image of Sheeba, she actually transported LaLoyd back to the other side, while she stayed with Narutot to catch up on old times, like the onlyee way a ninjer nose how.

How would that be? You ask?

I think it would be over ramen, at the shiraku ichiraku saku baku put it in the pocku ramen joint.

"This some good ass Ramen," SheevyBoo says.

"Not as good as u" Said Narutotes.

"We have have a babies, a son u no" Said narutowy. "His name is boardo. And he's a dumbass," he said bluntly, with a blunt. After ramen, you have a blunt. It's ninjer culture.

*beep* Oops, sorry I turned off the AC at this Ramen store, Sheena says.

J...just fuckin' turn it on low, you don't have to turn it offff machines are complex nowadays you don't need to do all or nothin." Narutot said annoyingedly.

The mood was getting spicy. Mayb it was becuz of forgotten love and lustful times of the past. Or it might be the spicy tonkotsu miso ramen that Narutoe slurped down in 3.5 seconds, a world record worthy of a ninjer master. IT's pretty accurate.

Sheeba's biological clock was ticking. And though she had already had a kid apparently, that she never knew of who was a dumbass, she felt very hot and disturbed by the sass in Narutotes Ass. She liked it it when he called her pet names, like dumbass, stupid bitch, and pumpkin.

"Actually" Narutoes said. "I'm dying."

"What you want me to do about that?" says SheenaBeana.

"When a man is dying, he must past on his genetic RNA. It's different in this universe" Narute said.

There was a swelling in his nth chakra point. You can think of which ever one you want. But it's his peenus so.

Sheena pulled up her ninja skirt. Ninjas are not very modest.

She showed the boy her fleshy undercarriag, her small chloths, her undercloths, had been lost in the timewarp when she fast traveled to the plot.

Narutotes' plot thickened. It wasn't long until the bangings and boingings of two old loveubbirds could be heard through Conogakuray. Everyone looked in fear and ewe as the world's strongest ninjer bared his nuts in a family restaurant, knowing that if they were to speak a word, he would get them next.

But this story is going dark places. As he locked down and nibbled the giblets of Sheena, he unleashed his nine-tail-cox and showed her who he realy is.

A dicktaker. SOrry, I meant dicktator.

TO BE CONTINUING.


End file.
